


Una moneda

by Hibiscussyriacus



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dramatic Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt loves Jaskier in his own way, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscussyriacus/pseuds/Hibiscussyriacus
Summary: Geralt le dio una moneda a Jaskier hace quince años y todavía sigue recibiendo beneficios de esta.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Una moneda

**Author's Note:**

> Mi amor por la saga de The Witcher arde con la fuerza de mil soles. No hay mucho que contar, vi el asunto de la moneda en tumblr y sentí la urgencia de escribir al respecto.
> 
> Quiero dedicar este pequeño fic al Snyder's cut y a Superman con traje oscuro.

No es que Geralt vaya admitirlo, porque sabe que si lo hace Jaskier será más insoportable que de costumbre. Desde que el bardo llegó a su vida, ciertas comodidades llegaron también, después de todo ahora no era solo su moneda la que pagaba el techo y la comida. Muchas veces las canciones de Jaskier habían costeado sus necesidades básicas cuando los contratos eran pocos y la paga miserable.

Sin mencionar que era mucho más fácil cobrar la recompensa cuando por todo el continente se escuchaban canciones sobre sus hazañas, muchas veces exageradas por la imaginación del bardo.

Pero así como la adición de bardo implicaba en su vida una mejor habitación, comer carne más seguido y un baño tibio, había que dejar en claro algo:

_Jaskier sólo sabía gastar dinero._

Geralt a veces no entendía como el bardo lo había seguido durante tantos años cuando evidentemente le gustaba la buena vida.

Ya podían tener las bolsas llenas de monedas pero si se descuidaba, Jaskier terminaba comprando cosas que definitivamente no necesitaba y no sólo para si mismo, Geralt tuvo que padecer una y otra vez los gustos extravagantes del bardo cuando le compraba ropa o alguna pieza de joyería que siempre acababa perdiendo.

Y así eran las cosas, por lo cual no fue novedad que a inicios del invierno se quedaran sin un centavo a mitad de camino a Kaen Morhen, una situación que no habría sido problema si Geralt no llevara a rastras un bardo completamente resfriado.

Y un bardo con voz gangosa definitivamente no produce dinero.

Jaskier iba montado sobre Roach, envuelto en una gruesa manta de lana que apenas dejaba ver un poco del jubón rosado del bardo, el cual había comprado de forma reciente y que sin duda no era propio para el clima frío, probablemente la razón de su actual estado de salud. Ya se había quejado Jaskier del resfriado, de que picaba la manta, de lo cruel que era Geralt al ignorar sus lamentos, de lo amargos que sabían los brebajes que el brujo le preparaba.

—¡Ay que será del arte si me muero! —soltó mientras se sonaba su enrojecida nariz con un pañuelo de seda, otra de las innecesarias baratijas que habían ayudado a dilapidar su dinero.

Geralt lo ignoraba por costumbre, así como Jaskier ejecutaba aquella melodramática escena por costumbre, por la patológica necesidad de seguir hablando, pero en verdad Geralt quería llegar al siguiente poblado para conseguirle una cama caliente y comida decente al bardo, algunos días de descanso le ayudarían a llegar a Kaen Morhen sano y salvo, ya le echaría la culpa a Jaskier cuando Eskel y Lambert le riñeran por no ayudarles a preparar la fortaleza para el invierno. 

El problema era su actual estado económico pero estaba seguro que conseguiría algun contrato que pagara su habitación y sino era el caso, algún otro trabajo saldría.

Al atardecer de aquel día ya estaría bajando a Jaskier de Roach y arrastrándolo dentro de la posada mientras este exigía ser llevado en brazos, antes de que fuera a desfallecer.

A Jaskier no le fallaron las piernas en ningún momento y mientras el brujo se arreglaba con el posadero que por ninguna razón acepto alojarlos sin un pago de por medio, este se sentó junto al fuego entre otros viajeros que buscaban entrar en calor.

Geralt volvió a su lado gruñendo, sus bolsillos estaban vacíos pero decidió darle una nueva inspección a los de Jaskier por si a a éste se le había ocurrido guardar algo para otra tontería.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Me haces cosquillas, por los dioses Geralt, estamos en público!

Geralt le gruñó y le quitó su bolso de monedas antes de que pudiera evitarlo, solo le quedaba una, probablemente no sería suficiente pero haría el intento.

Antes de que Geralt se la diera al posadero, Jaskier gritó tan fuerte que todo el mundo dirigió sus miradas a ellos, corrió como si es resfriado fuera algo del pasado y le quitó la moneda al brujo.

—¡Esta moneda no! —se guardó la moneda celosamente y prefirió quitarse uno de sus anillos de oro y dárselo al posadero como paga— Una habitación grande, limpia si es posible y una cena calientita para mí y mi querido amigo. Y tenemos una adorable yegua allá afuera —se quitó otro anillo y se lo dio— que sea bien alimentada pero nada de terrones de azúcar, no queremos que se malcrie.

Geralt todavía estaba confundido cuando en la habitación Jaskier se había tumbado en la cama y se había envuelto con todas las mantas que tuvo a la mano.

El se había sentado al pie de la cama a quitarse la botas, sintió a Jaskier moverse hasta que unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

—Quieres saberlo —dijo Jaskier y Geralt gruñó— porque la moneda es tan especial. En realidad es una moneda común y corriente pero tiene una gran historia. Verás, estaba yo cierto día cantado para un público bastante malagradecido, no todo mundo tiene la sensibilidad para apreciar el arte, en fin, estaba este hombre sentado al fondo con un aire de tipo malo que honestamente no le queda tan bien. Fue el único que ignoró mi actuación ¿Puedes creerlo? Me sentí ofendido como poeta.

—Tal vez quería comer en paz.

—No se puede ignorar a un artista, Geralt —en ese momento Geralt le dio un codazo para que se apartara y pudiera quitarse parte de la ropa— ¡Ouch! El punto es que me acerqué a su mesa para discutir sobre mi canción ¿Y sabes que me dijo? ¡Que las bestias sobre las que cantaba no existían! De acuerdo, era verdad pero vaya que resultó todo un presumido en ese momento— Geralt levantó una ceja— soy un hombre razonable y lo sabes, así que acepté mi error y ya que era un experto en la materia procedí a seguirlo para educarme correctamente, después de todo fue el único que me dio una moneda ese día. 

—La moneda no era para ti.

—¿Perdona?

Cuando solo le quedaban los pantalones puestos, Geralt se tumbó en la cama, en menos de un parpadeo tenía al bardo y al montón de mantas encima suyo.

—Era para pagar la bebida.

—Imposible, lo dices para molestarme, te levantaste, abriste tu bolso y dejaste caer la moneda delante de mí ¡No puedes decime que durante quince años he cargado una moneda que era pagar una mugrosa cerveza!

—Hmmm.

Durante años ambos se habían tomado la medida, sabían lo que les enojaba de verdad y lo que simplemente era un juego, si bien Geralt podía recordar a Jaskier dejándole de hablar durante todo un glorioso día de paz solo por decir que su sombrero era estúpido, probablemente el asunto de la moneda no trascendería demasiado. 

Claro que hasta ese momento Geralt no sabía que Jaskier había cargado la dichosa moneda durante quince años. 

—Usted señor mío me debe una moneda. 

—Ya te he dado suficientes.

—Esas no cuentan. Te he cantado sin recibir un pago justo.

Geralt abrazó a Jaskier, rodó sobre él a pesar de sus quejas.

—Ya que estas hablando tanto asumiré que ya no estas enfermo.

—Si tu intención es hacerme olvidar tu deuda...

—Puedo pagarte de otra forma.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que me siento considerablemente mejor pero se gentil odiaría que rompieras mi jubón nuevo.

Un gruñido más y luego se besaron.

Al final costaba creer todo lo que Geralt había conseguido con una sola moneda.


End file.
